


Best Friends Forever

by CaptainWillDameron



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BFF charms, F/M, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/pseuds/CaptainWillDameron
Summary: “Bellamy,” she yelled as she raced towards him. Bellamy stood frozen however, not sure exactly what to do. It turned out to be a good thing. She hit him with enough force to knock them both over the rail and into the river below. He just barely heard his sister’s cries of his name as he wrapped his arms instinctually around the girl’s body to help break her fall.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: bellarkescord valentine





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tricia aka johnmurphysass over on Tumblr for the bellarkecord's Valentine's Day gift exchange. Go check out her Tumblr as she is truly so awesome!

The first thing Bellamy noticed about the girl was her hair. Fire red and an obviously bad dye job. Her blue eyes looked so shocked that he hadn’t known what to expect when she opened her mouth to speak.

“Bellamy,” she yelled as she raced towards him. Bellamy stood frozen however, not sure exactly what to do. It turned out to be a good thing. She hit him with enough force to knock them both over the rail and into the river below. He just barely heard his sister’s cries of his name as he wrapped his arms instinctually around the girl’s body to help break her fall. 

They both hit the water with a crash and Bellamy felt the oxygen knocked from his lungs as the water engulfed his head and rushed at his eyes. He closed them and went limp, arms still around the girl as they floated down the river. 

He let them float a little downstream before kicking his feet out gently, trying to get to the shore. The girl let go of him and started swimming as well. They reached the shore and both just laid there for a moment. They had already been on the outskirts of Polis but now they were out of the city completely, the shoreline heavily forested and potentially filled with Azgedians looking to find their way into the city. Bellamy’s gun was waterlogged but hopefully still in working order. 

“What are you doing Clarke?” Bellamy asked when he sat up. He was half annoyed, half relieved to see her, but most of all, he was angry. Clarke continued to lay down, the berry dye half out of her hair as she stared up at the mid-afternoon sky. 

“Trying to avoid Lexa,” Clarke replied, “she wants to talk to me again.” She said it like it’s a death sentence. Like if she spoke to Lexa, everything would be over. She would simply drop dead on the spot. 

“Then why don’t you just go and talk to her instead of running away?” It certainly seemed like it would fix her problem. 

“I can’t do that Bellamy,” Clarke replied. Bellamy sighed but didn’t say anything else. He’s known Clarke Griffin his entire life and while he couldn’t say he knew her well anymore, he knew how stubborn she was.

Bellamy draped his arms on his knees and stared out at the river, watching the city close in the distance, as a long silence began. Clarke continued to stare up at the sky and Bellamy knew they’d be here for a while. He wasn’t willing to leave her in the forest by herself, not with everything that had happened recently. While her speaking to Lexa might not get her killed, leaving her in the forest almost certainly would. 

“The problem is that she doesn’t want to talk about the possibility of war. She wants to talk about us,” Clarke admitted, “the only problem is that there is no us anymore.” 

Bellamy looked at Clarke confused, “us?”

“Lexa and me. But that doesn’t exist anymore. She thinks it still does though,” Clarke explained. Bellamy nodded, pretending he knew what she was talking about. He had heard rumours that Lexa had found a partner but he hadn’t heard it was Clarke. Not that she owed him any kind of explanation. He supposed now at least he had confirmation that she had moved on. He clenched his jaw, trying to not say anything about it. Despite everything, the idea still pissed him off.

Finally, Clarke sat up and it made Bellamy realize that they were closer than he had originally thought. It threw him off. They hadn’t been this close to each other in years. Not since they were...whatever they had been before Clarke had gotten involved with Lexa. 

“Honestly I wish she did want to talk about the war. At least then I’d be able to help her,” Clarke admitted.

“There’s a war coming Clarke,” Bellamy pointed out, “maybe she just wants to reconnect before she dies.” There was a very real chance she could. Lexa was Commander, fighting on the front lines just like Bellamy and the rest of the grunts. 

“Maybe I don’t want to reconnect,” Clarke said. Though he understood what she was trying to get at, she just sounded like she was pouting. Was it really that bad for someone to want to reconnect before they died? Bellamy couldn’t blame Lexa for wanting too. He knew he certainly would want to. 

“You should talk to her,” Bellamy said, giving a deep sigh, “you might not get another chance. You’ll only regret it afterwards.” He thought back to the last time he really talked to Clarke. Just after he decided to join the Skaikru army. Tensions had been bad with Azgeda even back then. Most hadn’t taken well to the arrival of Skaikru, Azgeda even less so than most. 

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Clarke said, “you have a similar regret?” Bellamy almost snorted. 

“You know that I do,” he pointed out. He could still remember that image clearly, burned into his mind as it was. Clarke, half-naked and pissed off as she threw his uniform jacket at him. What had once been the guards uniform was now the uniform of ranking military personnel. Bellamy has just joined, a sergeant already and with a promising future or so Captain Miller has told him at the time. When the fighting started, Bellamy was going to march into battle a major of the Skaikru military branch. 

“I’m sorry about that Bellamy,” Clarke said quietly after a minute, “I know you joined so you could protect Octavia. I just didn't want to see anyone I love get hurt.” 

“So you threw my jacket at me and ran away half-naked,” Bellamy did snort that time, “because you just couldn’t get away from me fast enough.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke paused, “if it makes you feel any better, my mother had a few choice words for me over it.” Dr. Abby Griffin was a force to be reckoned with. Bellamy had met her exactly once and it had given him an entirely new respect for Kane. How he could have married that woman...well he understood. Clarke was more like her mother than Bellamy knew either woman was willing to admit. 

“I’m sure she did,” Bellamy paused, “and then you started dating Lexa.” He knew it was a cheap dig but he felt bitter about the entire thing. They had just been figuring out what they were, the endless possibilities. It had been some of the happiest few weeks of Bellamy’s life. Then Clarke had run away and begun dating the Commander. She had said she didn’t want to date anyone in the military, especially with all that was happening and then she went for the leader of them all. 

“It’s not like that Bellamy,” Clarke tried, but Bellamy shook his head.

“It’s alright Clarke. Go big or go home right?” he asked. He was being an asshole and he knew it, but he was just still so angry about it. 

“And look how well that turned out,” she retorted, “It was a mistake. I thought Lexa was different. I thought I could convince her that the war was avoidable. I was wrong. About so many things.” Clarke sighed. Bellamy sighed, suddenly feeling bad. He knew how she felt. He was sure everyone in Skaikru’s forces felt that way. It had been a long time since they had come to the ground but still, so many of them weren’t used to the fighting. Bellamy could just barely remember the precious few years he spent in peace on the Ark, following by years maturing in the initial fighting and then tentative peace. Clarke may have been born after they came to the ground, but she, like so many others, shared the Ark belief of non-violence or at least the attempt at non-violence.

“Maybe you still can,” Bellamy said, “Even if you can’t, you should help Clarke. You’re good at that kind of stuff.” Even he can remember the plans Clarke would come up with. She had a talent for thinking logically, almost to a fault. It was one of the only reasons she had survived the Mountain Men, why so many others had survived. 

“I don’t want to send people to die,” Clarke sighed, “especially not you.” Bellamy finally looked at her, she stared back at him, her eyes sincere. She didn’t want him to get hurt. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy broke off, not entirely sure what to say back. He had been angry at her for a long time, now he was too tired and scared to be angry at her, to be angry at anything really, but as he thought about it, he realized he felt the same way. He didn’t want Clarke to get hurt, even if it was just emotionally.

Before Bellamy really knew what was happening, Clarke leaned forward and kissed him. Her hand came up and pressed at the back of his neck. Bellamy gave in immediately, closed his eyes and turned his body so his hands could hold onto Clarke’s face. He could feel her smile against his lips and it made him smile too. 

Clarke was still smiling when they parted. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling like he hadn’t seen in a long time. He couldn’t continue to be angry with her when he saw that smile. Fragile and hard-won as he knew it was. 

“You’re not allowed to die out there Bellamy Blake,” she told him finally, “I won’t forgive you if you do.” 

“I’ll do my best,” he said to her. He knew death was a possibility and he was okay with it as long as Octavia and Clarke were okay. As long as they survived, he honestly didn’t care what happened to him. 

“I mean it, Bellamy,” she said insistently. Her voice cracked for just a second and he could see tears in her eyes. 

“Everything will be okay,” he told her. Bellamy hated thinking about the future, it was just too unpredictable for his taste. So much violence and bloodshed on the horizon that the future looked red. 

So instead he let his hands fall away from her face and down to her back, pulling her closer to him into a hug. She went willingly, hugging him back and pressing her cheek into his shoulder. 

Bellamy didn’t know how long they sat there for, looking out at the river as it flowed downstream, towards the lake just south of Polis. The sun overhead, slowly sinking on the horizon. 

“We should get back to town,” Bellamy said, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t want to go back. I just want to stay here,” she replied.

“I know, but we have too,” he said, as he dropped his arms and stood up. He held out a hand for her, which she took and stood up to met him, accepting that they had to move back towards the city or risk being caught in the dark. They both knew they wouldn’t escape from a large group of Azgeda warriors.

He started walking first, wanting to walk quickly before something happened. 

“Bellamy wait,” Clarke said. 

Bellamy stopped and looked at her. She looked pensive, not sure of what to do next.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” he asked. Panic started to set in suddenly as he watched her dig into her pocket and come out with something small in her hand.

“Here,” she grabbed at his hand and put the object into it, snatching her hand away quickly. 

He looked at the small metal object. Half a heart, crack in the middle with the word ‘Forever’ written on it. He furrowed his brow, unsure of exactly what it was. Clarke smiled and held up the other half of the heart between her thumb and forefinger, the words ‘Best Friends’ written in it.

“So I’m your best friend now?” he asked. 

“Wells gave it to me. Hopefully, it can protect you, the way it protected me,” she told him. Her voice turned sad and Bellamy nodded. He remembered the incident that killed Wells. He and Clarke had been taken by the Mountain Men. Wells had been killed as they escaped, Clarke had survived. Bellamy hadn’t known Wells at all. Wells the son of the Chancellor. Bellamy was the son of a seamstress that people had been angry with when she had had a second child, even if they were on Earth when she had done it. The few times he had interacted with the other boy, Wells had always been kind to him and Octavia, surprisingly happy to see a pair of siblings. He had once heard Wells call it a sign that times were better than they had been on the Ark. 

“‘Best Friends Forever’ then,” Bellamy told her, smiling. He wasn’t going to soil her memory of Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @captainwilldameron :)


End file.
